<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Feeling by Nestri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722425">Every Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestri/pseuds/Nestri'>Nestri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Insecure Steve Rogers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Omega Steve Rogers, Porn with Feelings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Relationship, Virgin Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestri/pseuds/Nestri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve completely surprises Bucky with a visit, scent thick with heat. The Alpha keeps his hands to himself until Steve makes it clear he doesn't want him to.</p><p> --</p><p>Inspiration: Every Feeling by Ezra Furman (featured in Sex Education)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing smut. If that doesn't scare you off, thank you for giving me a chance : )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I wanna feel every feelin' in the book tonight</em><br/>
<em>Fuck the panic</em><br/>
<em>Fuck the hurt</em><br/>
<em>Fuck the sadness</em><br/>
<em>Fuck the shame</em><br/>
<em>I'm gonna feel every feelin'</em><br/>
<em>And only love</em><br/>
<em>Only love will remain</em><br/>
<em>Only love will remain</em>
</p><p>-Ezra Furman</p><p>--</p><p>The calm peacefulness of a Saturday afternoon is shattered by two quick raps on his front door. Bucky scowls, turns his simmering lunch on low heat and goes to confront the poor sods who didn’t heed his “no solicitors’ sign.</p><p>He yanks open the door, “I said no soli-,” and bites off his sentence. Steve Rogers, his best friend since childhood, stands in the crack he’s made in the door, duffle bag in hand. Bucky’s anger deflates.</p><p>“Didn’t I give you a key?” He says, not unkindly, and ushers Steve in. The Omega’s always had an open invitation to his home but Steve’s rarely came over without telling him beforehand.The man gives him a sheepish smile and enters the apartment.</p><p>Bucky catches Steve scent as he brushes past him. Not that he’d ever tell Steve, but the Omega’s scent always calmed him, an embrace of fresh linen and lavender on a stressful day. When he inhales this time he almost chokes at the strong scent of heat.</p><p>He recoils, slamming his head against his door.</p><p>“You alright Buck?” Steve asks as he sits, perches, on the couch. The duffle lays by his feet.</p><p>Maybe Steve doesn’t want to get his slick on the couch, Bucky thinks before he can catch himself. He swallows, trying to breathe in as little as possible, and closes his apartment door.</p><p>“Just fine.” He chokes out before he beelines to his cooking dinner. Luckily, it doesn’t seem overcooked and he’s pleased with the results. When he was young, he believed an Alpha had no place in the kitchen. If anything, it was an insult to their Omega to provide in such a way.</p><p>When he was just leaving his pup years, he sat at his family table and spoke his thoughts, mouth full with his dinner. Steve, a frequent visitor during family time, had shot him an annoyed glare and kicked him under the table.</p><p>Before he could rub his bruising shin, his Alpha mother, incensed, yanked him out of his chair and gave him quite the dressing down. His Omega father nodded and hummed along in agreement, adding his two cents here and there. Steve sat in silence, feeling awkward yet vindicated, After, his father had hugged him and Steve. Thus began years of joining his parents in the kitchen, learning to cook as any person should.</p><p>As he got older, he’d impressed his partners with his skills in the kitchen and later, in the bedroom. He shakes the memories away.</p><p>“You hungry?” Bucky says, carefully schooling his face. Despite his parent’s teachings, his Alpha hindbrain is desperate for his, <em>not his</em>, Omega to accept the food. Accept that he’s providing for his, <em>not. his.</em>, Omega.</p><p>“I could eat,” Steve grins at him but something clouds his face . Bucky could always tell what Steve is thinking. The Omega wore his heart on his sleeve, being the most genuine person he’s ever encountered. Bucky tenses slightly at his inability to get a read on him.</p><p>Bucky gestures to his dining room table and turns back to his lunch. His hand wafts the spicy aroma directly into his face. He’s successful in shoving enough steam up his nostrils to drown out most of Steve’s scent.</p><p>He spoons a large helping onto each of the two plates, then ladles a few spoonfuls more on Steve’s plate. Omega or not, Steve has a large build and an even bigger appetite.</p><p>They’d always had such a playful friendship, tossing good natured insults at one another. There’s no laughing and jeering now. Steve sits quietly, much like all those years before.</p><p>The silence is dense as Bucky places the heaping plate in front of Steve. He’s tempted to sit as far away as possible but that’d be too obvious. Instead, he sits across from Steve, discreetly grabbing a seat cushion from the chair beside him and puts it on his lap.</p><p>If he expected conversation to pick up when they started eating, he’s sorely mistaken. Steve’s picking at his food, eating a spoonful of rice every so often. Bucky tucks in anyway. He’s only had a banana at the top of the morning and he’s ravenous.</p><p>Steve shifts slightly and a whiff of slick twirls in the air. Bucky’s hips spasm underneath the pillow.</p><p>“So you smell weird,” Bucky blurts out. Fuck!</p><p>“I mean there’s nothing wrong with your scent, it smells good,” he cuts himself off, “it smells <em>different</em>.”</p><p>Steve looks shocked, as if he doesn’t know what he smells like. Maybe he doesn’t. He also doesn’t pretend that he’s eating anymore. He looks up at Bucky like he’s a man with a mission.</p><p>“I’m in heat.” he says and Bucky pinches himself before he can say something stupid. His gut is aflame with arousal.</p><p>“Kinda got that,” he manages to say. Steve ducks his head, looking embarrassed and uncomfortable with a bare fear haunting his eyes.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Because it’s possible that Steve encountered the wrong kind of Alpha. A wave of protectiveness surges through him. He stands up so fast that his chair clatters to the floor.</p><p>“Did someone hurt you?” He demands darkly. In heat or not, everyone was entitled to consent. He doesn’t smell another Alpha on Steve but with suppressants and colognes, smells could be deceiving. The idea of someone forcing Steve to mate has him growling low in his throat.</p><p>“No, no Buck! Nothing like that! Knock it off.” Steve says, annoyed. Bucky forces himself to untense his muscles.</p><p>Bucky’s still riding the rush of adrenaline and can’t help but bite out, ”Then what? What’s got you so strung up?”</p><p>“I’ve always spent heats alone,” he begins to explain. “I’ve always been the Omega no one wants. Too sickly, too gangly, too slight to bear children. And now,” he makes a sweeping motion at his chest. Bucky can’t help but notice Steve managed to find a shirt that he could swim in. Still, it barely manages to hide his muscular build.</p><p>Steve gets a determined look on his face that’s always meant nothing but trouble, “But this time I wanted to try it out with an Alpha.” Steve reaches out to drink some of his water and avoids eye contact. Bucky let's all that sink in.</p><p>“I can help?” Bucky’s face scrunches as if he’s sucking a lemon. He did not mean for it to come out that way.</p><p>“Er, I mean I can call your Alpha? And drive you over there?” Bucky internally screams at the thought of dropping Steve off at some Alpha’s house. But he’d be damned if he left Steve to walk down the streets by himself.</p><p>Don’t get him wrong, Steve needs no defending but he’s seen in past Omega partners how draining a heat could be on a body. The walk to his apartment must have been excruciating, fatigue, sore lower abdomen, and throbbing scent glands were all common for Omegas in heat. Steve doesn’t respond and Bucky feels himself getting antsy.</p><p>“I’m already there.” Steve clenches his jaw.. Bucky can’t think of any young Alpha’s around. He knew there was a teen that had just presented in Unit F and in Unit J there was an older woman, easily in her sixties, that only left her apartment to gather the paper.</p><p>Bucky doubts Steve would go for someone that was considerably younger or older than him.</p><p>Who did that leave? Oh. <em>Oh.</em></p><p>“Oh.” he says aloud. He can’t think of anything else to say. Steve gives him a sad, resigned smile. The scent of slick becomes more prominent as he stands up to leave.</p><p>“Wait.” Bucky said, a bit harsher than he meant to. Steve shifts on his feet, face wide with hope, and his decision is made.</p><p>“Sure Stevie. Let me get freshened up ok? Feel free to get some more food.” He says with fake casualty.</p><p>Steve’s expression brightens, “Gee thanks Buck!” and then he’s shaking Bucky’s hand like an absolute dork. Bucky can't help a fond smile as he gently pulls his hand away.</p><p>“Be out soon!” Bucky calls behind his shoulder as he makes his way to the bathroom. Once the door closes he breathes out a rough exhale and <em>freaks the fuck out</em>. Hands gripping the porcelain sink tightly, he stares at himself in the mirror. He looks downright feral, terrified and hungry all the same. Most of his hair has fallen out from his high bun. He’s certain a few tangles get caught in the rubber as he yanks out the hair tie.</p><p>He wipes his groin down in a cursory manner and forces himself to calm down. No point in freaking Steve out too. He dresses quickly, forgoing his first thought of coming out in just a towel. He brushes his shoulder length hair before snatching it into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck.</p><p>Food left untouched, Steve stands by the couch, looking uncertain.</p><p>“Bathroom’s free if you need it,” Steve jumps at the chance to escape and disappears down the hall with his duffle bag. Bucky goes about cleaning up the kitchen. He’s lost in thought and jumps into the ceiling when Steve suddenly appears next to him.</p><p>“All done.” Steve says sheepishly.</p><p>“Way to scare a guy, punk.” Bucky glares.</p><p>“Jerk” Steve retorts. They both break out in laughter. Their chuckles slice through the thick tension and Bucky’s pleased to have helped put that smile on Steve’s face.</p><p>“Let’s go sit down.” Bucky suggests. Steve follows along like a duckling on the way to the couch.</p><p>There’s substantial space between them.</p><p>“You said you’ve never shared a heat with an Alpha before?” Bucky’s careful that his tone isn’t judgemental or possessive. He sure ain't judgin’ and an Omega isn’t his to possess. He sternly pushes away the primal part of him that thinks differently. That’s urging him to <em>claim claim claim</em>.</p><p>“Not yet, no.” Right. Not yet. But soon. Bucky dick twitches in interest.</p><p>“Alright, well what do you like normally?”</p><p>“Normally?” Steve tilts his head slightly, like a dog. It’s adorable.</p><p>“Yea with,” Bucky coughs, “other Alphas. Or, uh partners?” He could really do without hearing this but Steve never talks about his sex life. There aren’t many things they keep from each other but Steve keeps that locked behind a huge red door, covered with caution tape, surrounded by a moat.</p><p>Bucky has no frame of reference on how to please Steve.</p><p>Steve looks at him like he’s stupid. “I just said there’s no Alpha’s.” There’s a faint hint of defensiveness in his tone that Bucky misses because he’s too busy gaping.</p><p>“Seriously? We’ve known each for over 20 years! Why didn’t you tell me?” Steve ducks his head. Giddy as a school girl, he’s unable to stop himself from preening. Steve chose <em>him</em> as his first. No one else. <em>Him.</em></p><p>“Tell me if you don’t like anything. And if you say we need to stop, we stop. No matter what. Sounds good?”</p><p>“Yea.” Steve says, fingered a loose string on his oversized shirt.</p><p>“You’re on birth control right?”</p><p>Steve blushes crimson as he nods.</p><p>They sit there silently. Bucky huffs. This is going nowhere fast. Deciding to take the lead, he crawls across the couch until he’s right next to Steve.</p><p>With a steady hand, he cradles Steve’s chiseled jaw and studies his face. Clear blue eyes look at him so trusting, scared but anticipatory. Steve’s nose, never healed right from childhood trouble, sniffles slightly to take in Bucky’s Alpha scent. Steve’s lips are etched into his memory having featured often in his fantasies. Now, the curvature of the Omega’s mouth is in front of him, slightly parted in want.</p><p>“Beautiful,” he says, and silences Steve’s disagreement with a kiss. The Omega melts into his embrace, kissing back clumsily. Bucky’s tongue caresses inside Steve’s yielding mouth as the Omega reaches up to release his hair from it’s tie.</p><p>“Just as soft as it looks,” Steve whispers, carding his hair through strands. A peck on his cheek silences Bucky’s retort.</p><p>A whisper of a touch inches up his thigh. “You can touch,” Bucky says and the hand gets more bold and adventurous, grabbing and rubbing at his thigh aimlessly. Bucky uses his free hand to envelope Steve’s, gently guiding it above his crotch in light suggestion.</p><p>The Omega needs no more invitation. He lightly cups Bucky’s cock through the fabric. The Alpha groans at the slight touch.</p><p>He’s glad he wore sweatpants, as Steve’s given easy access to continue his exploration. Steve sticks his hand down the front of Bucky’s underwear. Steve gropes around until he has a grip on Bucky’s dick.</p><p>Steve’s face lights with curiosity. “Whoa.” he says and begins pulling at Bucky’s pants. The Alpha sits up to help shuck them off.</p><p>Blue eyes are laser focused on the Alpha’s hard cock.</p><p>“Whoa,” he says again and brushes his thumb over the engorged skin concealing Bucky’s knot.</p><p>“Never seen that before?” Bucky teases though his voice is slightly strangled when Steve shakes his head. Imagine that. Steve’s never seen an Alpha’s dick before.</p><p>Endeared, Bucky leans down to kiss him again. As he comes up for air, he grips the edge of Steve’s shirt. The Omega raises his arms but once the shirt is over his head, Steve attempts to cover his chest.</p><p>Not having any of that, Bucky pulls them away. Before Steve tries to cover himself up again, Bucky presses his hands against Steve’s chest.</p><p>Steve sharply inhales as Bucky rubs and pinches the Omega’s hard nipples. Steve throws his head back, panting in pleasure.</p><p>“Come on,” he withdraws, and leads Steve back into his bedroom. Steve crawls into bed and lays down on his back, looking slightly lost.</p><p>Bucky gets rid of his own shirt and stands naked before the Omega. Steve looks him up and down, and gulps as he sees Bucky’s member in its full glory. Regardless, he lifts his hips and shimmies out of his pants and tosses them on the floor. He’s not wearing underwear.</p><p>Steve’s body is gorgeous on the dark linen. Creamy skin tanned by the warming Spring stretches across Steve’s corded muscles. Bucky drinks the sight in hungrily.</p><p>He carefully gets on the bed and knee walks until he’s crouched beside Steve.</p><p>He’s met with resistance when he reaches down to push up the Omega’s legs. Steve glances away shyly as his limbs tighten in tension.</p><p>“C’mon Stevie lemme see you.” Bucky says. He adopts a wicked grin and pounces, attacking Steve’s sides with dancing fingers. Steve flops about, trying to escape the tickling.</p><p>“Buck, stop!” he laughs breathlessly. With a pleased grin, Bucky ceases the torment. Though his chest is heaving, Steve looks more relaxed.</p><p>There’s enough space for Bucky to crouch between chiseled thighs, hardness barely abated by the roughhousing.</p><p>“Alright, pal. Open those legs.” He says teasingly.</p><p>“Such a gentleman.” Steve says as he rolls his eyes, though there’s still a shimmer of fear beneath the surface. Steve doesn’t move, but Bucky meets no resistance as he spreads the Omega’s legs and pushes up his knees.</p><p>He reaches down to choke the base of his cock as Steve opens up for him. Glistening slick coats cheeks rounded by muscle. Bucky pushes against the firm left cheek and leans down to lap at Steve’s quivering hole. His tongue presses against the wet ring of muscle, circling around the skin before penetrating Steve’s entrance.</p><p>Steve makes a barely audible gasp. Bucky eats him out in earnest, jaw drenched in slick. The Omega whines as Bucky’s tongue explores up his balls and presses against the shaft of Steve’s dick. The Omega’s legs kick out at the sensation.</p><p>Bucky licks up to incircle the tip to the Omega’s hard cock. He sucks shallowly before swallowing Steve down in one go, bobbing with a hum. Steve’s fingers clench the bedding below him in a tight grip. Bucky stops his sweet torture, knowing Steve wouldn’t be able to come that way while being in heat. He needs something to fill him.</p><p>Bucky climbs up Steve’s body until the Omega’s head is bracketed by his arms. Bucky watches the head of his own cock steadies in front Steve’s entrance. He takes care to capture the sight in his mind’s eye.</p><p>He glances back at the Omega below him. Steve’s face is screwed up in a grimace, eyes slammed shut, teeth grit. Bucky moves away.</p><p>Steve peeks an eye open to see where the weight has gone.</p><p>“I’m not going to hurt you.” Bucky says softly. Steve blinks both eyes open.</p><p>“I know, I know,” Steve’s broad chest heaves with each stuttered breath. Bucky shifts back to his position over the Omega.</p><p>He teases the head of his cock against the dripping entrance. Bucky leans over and captures the Omega’s lips in a whisper of a kiss. Steve deepens the kiss and unconsciously spreads his legs more. Bucky presses his forehead against Steve’s and looks him in the eyes.</p><p>“It’s just me Stevie.” <em>Someone who would never hurt you. Someone who cares about you. Someone who loves you.</em></p><p>Steve nods and Bucky pushes through the rim of his hole. He grinds his hips slowly, each time sliding more of himself into Steve.</p><p>Steve gasps as Bucky moves excruciatingly slowly. A shiver of chilled bliss slides up the Alpha’s back as he eases in and out Steve gently, ensuring his length drags against all of the Omega’s sweet spots. Steve’s legs wrap around his torso and he takes that as his sign to increase his pace.</p><p>As his shallow thrusts grow in speed, Steve suddenly pushes against his shoulders. As if burned, Bucky withdraws and puts distance between them. His dick weeps pre cum at the separation, throbbing in pain. Ignoring his body, he already has an apology on his lips, though he’s not sure what’s wrong, when Steve rolls over.</p><p>The Omega gets on all fours before settling his head against a pillow. Steve sniffs the fabric then sniffs again before letting out a contented sigh. Chest touching the soft bedding, he arches his back to thrust his hips in the air. They sway slightly back and forth until Steve spreads his knees, providing a more solid foundation.</p><p>Bucky’s brain short circuits. Steve is <em>presenting</em>. To <em>him</em>. He immediately mounts Steve without thought. A growl rips low in his throat as he rocks his hips until he’s seated fully into the Omega’s heat.</p><p>He grips Steve's hips and fucks into him vigorously, speeding up so much his thighs quiver with the effort. Steve whimpers, pushing his ass against him to meet the rough pace.</p><p>Bucky’s own grunting can barely be heard over the bed creaking. His head is cloudy with arousal and his fantasies run away with him. He imagines Steve pupped from their mating, the Omega’s stomach heavy with child. His child.</p><p>Steve cranes his neck, invitingly. Drool dribbles on the edge of Bucky’s lip as he takes in the sight. He leans over, and pulls Steve up slightly for better access. Not halting his brutal thrusts, he lays flush against Steve’s back.</p><p>Bucky scents him, rubbing his nose against Steve’s glands. The slits of the Omega’s skin are engorged from heat and their coupling. The smell has the same calming effect it always has, but the permission to touch sets his body alight. He licks at the skin, the heady taste on his tongue shoots straight to his dick.</p><p>“Alpha,” Steve sighs breathlessly.</p><p>“Fuck!” Bucky chokes out, voice pitched high with pleasure. With another snap of his hips, he’s filling Steve with his cum. The Omega’s hole stretches with the swell of Bucky’s Alpha knot. He reaches down to grip Steve’s cock, stroking it until Steve’s groaning his own expletives.</p><p>Steve comes as Bucky’s knot ties them together.</p><p>Bucky eases them down until they both are laying down, careful to avoid tugging on his knot. Steve goes easily, back facing Bucky. The Alpha lightly embraces the sweat covered Omega.</p><p>Steve brings his knee up to his chest, and grinds back against Bucky’s hips. The action draws his knot in further and Bucky grunts as the tightening hole milks him through another orgasm. His cock pulsates in the tight heat, twitching as much as the knot allows.</p><p>The Omega’s back heaves against his chest. Bucky lazily runs his nails up and down Steve’s arm as they both catch their breath.</p><p>The ministrations relax the Omega, and Bucky can feel Steve’s breath even out as sleep takes him. Bucky follows not long after.</p><p>When he awakens, the sun still sits high in the sky. His eyes flinch against the brightness coming through the open curtains. He’s lying on his back, giving the sunlight direct access to his face.</p><p>He attempts to bring his arm up to cover his eyes but Steve has it trapped underneath him. The Omega is awake. And staring at him.</p><p>Bucky can’t help but startle. Steve lays on his stomach next to him. Sometime during their nap, his knot softened and he must have slipped out of the Omega. He feels slightly disappointed.</p><p>He’s also a bit worried about the expression Steve is giving him.</p><p>“What’s u- Oof!” Steve hikes a leg over to straddle him, landing heavily on the Alpha’s lap.</p><p>“This ok?” Steve asks, slowly gliding against Bucky’s hardening cock, hole teasing the tip.</p><p>“Is this ok, he says.” Bucky scoffs, bringing his hands up to rest against the Omega’s strong thighs.</p><p>“I won’t pop,” Bucky tells him.</p><p>“I know,” Steve says, before easing himself down inch by inch. The Omega seems surprised by the ease in which the length penetrates him. He grinds his ass down hard, cheeks settling on Bucky’s thighs as he bottoms out.</p><p>The Alpha’s hips snap up before he can stop himself.</p><p>“Sorry,” he says.</p><p>“Do that again Buck,” The Omega says breathlessly, biting his rose lips. His hands splay against the Alpha’s pecs to brace himself. Bucky obeys, and Steve rocks with him.</p><p>Bucky cradles Steve’s ass, helping the Omega ride his cock.</p><p>Neither last long, too oversensitive by their earlier sex. Steve spatters his release over Bucky’s chest and the Alpha’s hips jerk upward as thick cum spills into Steve, overflow dripping down his balls.</p><p>As expected, he doesn’t pop a knot but Steve doesn’t seem to mind. He leans and kisses Bucky, which the Alpha is more than happy to reciprocate. The moment is ruined when both of their stomachs grumble. Steve laughs as he climbs off Bucky.</p><p>“Wait a sec.” Bucky says, and gets up to wet a washcloth. He takes the time in the bathroom to clean his face and crotch perfunctorily. He doesn’t want to waste time and leave his, not his, Omega waiting.</p><p>“Lay back,” he instructs and Steve goes willingly. The Omega opens his legs, but turns his face away in shyness. Bucky would have laughed if it wasn’t so sweet. His humor fades abruptly when he inspects the damage. Beneath the cum and slick, Steve’s hole is flaming red and swollen.</p><p>“Oh my god, Steve. Did I hurt you?” He forgot the Omega was a virgin. Shit. Shit.</p><p>“No Buck, of course not.” Steve says, then quieter, like a secret, “I liked it.”</p><p>Bucky grins in relief. “Me too.” He sets to work, gently cleaning up Steve’s ass and thighs. The Omega hisses slightly as the fabric drags against the sensitive skin.</p><p>When the Alpha eases off, Steve sits up and rubs a hand through his ruly hair. After a stretch, he gets up and rifles through his duffle bag.</p><p>Bucky gives him his privacy. He grabs some clothes, and goes to rinse the washcloth. He dresses quickly, hissing slightly as the fabric of his boxers brushes the sensitive skin of his dick. When he returns, Steve is dressed in soft house pants. He’s topless.</p><p>“Could I-?”</p><p>“Do you want-?”</p><p>Both say at the same time. Bucky takes the out, gesturing for Steve to continue.</p><p>“Could I wear one of yours?” Before Steve finishes his request, Bucky’s already picking through his laundry to find the least dirtied shirt with the most of his Alpha scent.</p><p>“Of course Steve,” he says distractedly, too focused on finding the perfect shirt to comfort the Omega in heat.</p><p>“Thanks,” Steve says sincerely with a hint of mirth. Bucky knows when he’s being laughed at. Regardless, he finds a shirt he’s satisfied with and hands it to Steve.</p><p>The Omega smushes the clothing in his hands and brings it up to his face. Steve deeply inhales the Alpha scent, eyes sliding closed in pleasure.</p><p>Bucky gawks at the blatant appreciation of his scent. Oblivious, Steve slides the shirt over his head then claps his hands.</p><p>“I’m starvin.”</p><p>They divvy up the work of warming the food, grabbing utensils and plates, then sit at the dining table much like they were earlier in the day.</p><p>Steve eats with a gusto, and Bucky plies him with cup after cup of water until the Omega gives him the stink eye. Bucky raises his hands in a placatingly manner and focuses on eating his own lunch.</p><p>An amicable, comfortable, and easy silence befalls them. Bucky smiles to himself, happy to have pleased someone he cares so much about. Emboldened by his feelings he clears his throat. Steve’s face softens and his lips curve into a shy smile.</p><p>“Steve.” Bucky begins, sounding formal to his own ears. He starts again, “Well, Steve.” he cuts himself off. Steve’s expression is open, head tilted slightly in confusion and Bucky loses steam. There goes his boldness. The Alpha switches gears.</p><p>“How long does your heat last again?”</p><p>Steve’s expression instantly closes off and he slightly folds into himself, much to Bucky’s confusion.</p><p>“You kickin me out Bucky?” Steve looks heart broken, resigned but not surprised.</p><p>“No!” Bucky rushes to say. “Never! Steve, I would never kick you out. I want to share your heat every day you’ll have me.” He says fiercely. Steve’s eyes widen at the intensity.</p><p>“I want to see how long I have to plan a date,” Bucky explains. “I just got tongue tied.”</p><p>Stunned, Steve stares at him.</p><p>“Go on a date with me?” the Alpha says. Silence.</p><p>Then Steve bursts out laughing, hand gripping his chest, screaming with mirth.</p><p>Bucky pouts playfully, though hurt. Steve calms down, a few stray chuckles escaping his lips.</p><p>“Sorry Bucky,” he hiccups as his laughter starts erupting more, “it’s just..” he chuckles again.</p><p>It’s sometimes grating when someone’s trying to tell their own joke but can’t even deliver it for laughing too much throughout. Annoyed, Bucky waits impatiently for Steve to get himself together. If he’s gonna be let down, he prefers sooner rather than later.</p><p>Steve takes a few breaths, “It’s just, you were just <em>balls deep</em> in my ass and now you’re gonna take me on a date.”</p><p>The Omega still looks amused. Now that he mentions it, Bucky supposes it is funny in a backwards tragic way. Wait.</p><p>“We’re going on a date?” he smiles eagerly. Steve looks him deep in the eye, and Bucky’s locked in his stare.</p><p>“Bucky I love you.” he says easily.</p><p>Bucky’s jaw drops. His brain kickstarts when Steve loosely grips his wrist. He opens his mouth, to no doubt stammer through his own confession, when Steve covers his mouth.</p><p>“Save it for our date.”</p><p>Bucky licks Steve’s hand childishly. The Omega snatches his hand away with an exaggerated look of disgust. Before Steve can fully move away, Bucky pushes into his space.</p><p>He pulls him into a passionate kiss, deep and surrendering. The tell tale scent of slick floats in the air. Steve pulls back sheepishly, hopeful.</p><p>“You’re gonna kill me,” Bucky groans, but it’s him that pulls Steve back into his bedroom.</p><p>And thus continued a life of love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I left the ending open for a potential smutty series cataloging their life (major milestones and such). Would any one be interested in that? Regardless, I'd love to hear any thoughts : )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>